Girls and their multiple personalities
by Van-Kitty
Summary: The title of this story is Girls and their multiple personalities aka what's a guy to do, but fall in love. Mitsuki wins second in the competition and wins some tickets. Which Yuri & Aya start to freak out because of the bands they are. You'll find out.
1. At the competition

My first Gravitation fic w/ three added characters.

Characters:

Mitsuki Okimura (age: 29)-Ryuichi Sakuma (age: 31)

Yuri Zuma (age: 19)-Shuichi Shindou (age: 19)

Aya Fujika (age: 18) - Taki Aizawa (age: 22)

Mitsuki & Yuri & Aya are cousins.

Prizes for contest: 1) Trip to Hawaii

2) 3 Tickets to see three music bands of our choice (Bad luck, Nittle Grasper, Ask)

**Girls and their Multiple Personalities a.k.a what's a guy to do, but fall in love?**

Dance Competition at 8:00p.m

(Broadcaster) "Hello and welcome to the annual Dance Dance Revolution contest. "Right now we have 4 finalists, so let's see who they are." "From America we have Mitsuki Okimura, From Russia is Amy, From Spain is Pain, and last but least from Sweden is Sharon." "There you go those are your finalists competing." "Let the finals began, Dance on!" "Our first two finalists are Amy verse Pain." "Ready get set, Go!" Both girls were dancing to a level 5 song which they both ended up tired. But after the song ended who ever fell on the floor first lost. The outcome after the dance was the girl from Russia. (Announcer) "Amy you are the winner for this round please step off the dance stage and let our other finalists go." "Mitsuki and Sharon please come forth on to the dance stage platform." Each one step up to their stage and began to start off the dance. The song was level 5 also which it was called Stars above. Just like what happen before with the others Sharon had taken the fall and Mitsuki was declared the winner for that round. Now it was time for the last song to begin which happened to be a level 12. Mitsuki began to slow down because she was way too tired. So she fell to the floor and that meant that Amy won the whole thing. (Announcer again) Amy you won a trip to Hawaii and Mitsuki you won 3 tickets to a concert of three bands." "We will let you know what bands after the show." The people in charge of the contest thank Amy for being so superior at dancing. After that the announcer said thanks for watching, drive safe home.

After the show (9:30 p.m.)

"Hello Mitsuki," said the announcer. "Konnichiwa to you." "For winning second place I told you that you had won tickets." "Correct?" "Yes you did, so who will we be seeing at the concert?" "The bands that will be there are Bad luck, Nittle Grasper, and Ask." "Wow never heard of them maybe my cousins know." "Well here are the tickets have fun okay." "I will don't you worry." "Okay well I have to clean up so, bye." "Bye!" Mitsuki walk out of the building and went to her car. She stared at the 3 tickets and sign; she really wishes it was the first prize she won. "This is okay because my cousins really wanted to see these people but all the tickets were sold out by the time they arrived at the ticket booth." Mitsuki got into the car and drove home.

During the 1 hour drive

Mitsuki turned on the radio and began singing breaking the habit by Linkin Park. It started to rain a little bit, which luckily she was 3 minutes from the house. She stopped the car and turned it off. Before she got out of the vehicle, she noticed Yuri was standing there with an umbrella. Mitsuki got out of the car and grabbed the offered umbrella that Yuri had. "Hey cousin so did you win anything?" "Wait till we get inside okay." "Fine." Both siblings walked inside and then grabbed hot coco that was on the table that Aya made. (That's the only thing she can do since it has easy directions.) All of them sat down on their Japanese couch. Mitsuki was ready to tell her cousins what she had won. "Okay when I tell you what I had won don't go screaming and shouting your lungs out because then I will personally kick your ass." "Yeah, Yeah we know don't go all hasty and stuff." "I won 3 tickets to the concerts you wanted to go to." "You did that is so awesome; we love you so much (as in family way)." "Your choking me Aya, let go now damn it." "Sorry so when is the concert?" "It's tomorrow at 7:00p.m." "You're coming right," asked Yuri. "Of course I am." "It's pretty late we should hit to bed if you want to go shopping tomorrow at the mall since it is Saturday tomorrow." Then each said goodnight to each other and headed towards their rooms. Each girl turned their light off after the other and fell right asleep.


	2. shopping and the concert

Chapter 2

Shopping & Going to the concert

Inside Mitsuki's house 8:40am

(Radio alarm comes on) "Welcome everybody it is 8:00, it's time to get your lazy asses up." "Now for some yu yu hakusho music." Aya began to get out of bed and walk towards the kitchen. (Who knows where she was going I think she is still asleep). Mitsuki was also on her way to the kitchen when the two of them collided. "Ouch watch where the hell you're walking Aya." (Yuri comes out of room) "What is going on," asked Yuri. "It's nothing Aya and I just buof going to be spoiled which that would never happen. Yuri left the little scene and headed up to her room so she could get ready.

In Yuri's room 9:40am

"God I hate living with them." "Now I don't even know what I am going to wear today just for eating and our shopping spree." "Obviously my cousin Mitsuki also won a shopping spree but it was in secret so the 1st prize winner wouldn't whine." (In Yuri's mind) Everybody should know what clothes I am going to get. Bad luck shirts and Anime clothes and regular stuff. (End of thinking.) "Knock, Knock" "Who is it?" "It's me Aya." "What do you what brat?" "Just needed to talk." "No I'm changing I will be down there in a minute now why don't you go get ready." "But I'm finished," said Aya. "WHAT DID YOU SLEEP IN YOUR CLOTHES?" "Yep I sure did." "You are the biggest loser in the world." "Now get away from my door." "Fine I am leaving." "Good now let me finish dressing or we won't go at all." "Bye!" Aya left from the door and Yuri was finishing up getting ready. "Okay time to eat some breakfast." (9:50)Yuri went out the door; she ran down the stairs and straight to the car to wait for Aya because Mitsuki was already in the car talking on the phone to her annoying mother. 5 mins later (9:55) "Come on Aya we are not going to get a table if your ass is being slow." "But I have to put make up on." "We are only going to eat & it's not a special restaurant we are going to eat at that new Chinese breakfast place called Dragon." "Coming." Aya ran out the door and then locked it. She hopped into the car and they drove off.

During the drive to the restaurant

Yuri turned on the radio and channeled it to the anime station. "Still time" the second Saiyuki opening was on. Yuri began to sing along with it in Japanese.

"Still time"

dareka ga sutete shimatta

kinou wo hiroiage

gamushara ni te wo nobashita

kotae wo tsukitsukete

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

subete wo tsukai hatashita

mirai wa surikirete

tameraigachi ni eranda

yume sae kishimidasu

yuu'utsu na nichijou

nukedasu koto sae shinai

sonna kimi no soba de

machi-tsudzukete'ru no wa gomen da

dakara Make a Treasure

sabitsuita kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

nani wo te ni irete mo

manzoku suru koto wa nai

fukuzatsu ni karanda

kokoro no sukima kara nigedase

sou sa Make a Treasure

sabitsuita toki no naka ni kimi no koe wo kiku

kono mama todoketai

hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara

dakara Make a Treasure

sabitsuita kagami no naka jibun wo sagashite

kono te de tsukamitai

doko ni ite mo kimi ga matte'ru

sou shinjite'ru kara ima sugu ni

End of song

The song had ended and Yuri stopped singing. "You are the best at singing Japanese music," said Aya. "Thanks I guess it just a talent I got from my mom when I was 10 yrs old." The rest of the drive was all silenced (turned off the radio after the song was over). They had finally made it to the restaurant and went inside to get a seat.

Sitting in the restaurant

"Hello welcome to Dragon!" "What would you like to have to drink young ladies?" "Could you bring a pot of tea just for the table, "asked Yuri. "Yes I can." "Oh and bring three waters also please." "Yes, it will be done." 1 minute after "Here you go, are you ready to order," asked the waitress. "We are ready to order." "Hey Aya." "Yes Mitsuki?" "No sweets at all, get that." "Oh I knew that I was going to just get rice and egg drop soup." "So a bowl of rice and egg drop soup for you?" That is correct." "And for you." (Yuri) "I would like beef and broccoli and some egg rolls." "And I want teriyaki and rice, "said Mitsuki. "Thank you your food will be here in a few minutes. 7 minutes after ordering "Here you go, your food has arrived." Watch out the plates are hot." The waitress left to the cash register. All three girls started to eat their food. "This is the greatest food I ever ate." "Yeah I know what you mean, it's so delicious." 40 mins "Bye now; have a nice day!" said the women. "You too," yelled Aya. The girls went into the car and drove off to do their shopping spree.

Made it to the massive mall

"Alright shopping time!" said Aya & Yuri. "Oh brother time to go my separate way," said Mitsuki. She slowly sneaked away from her crazy cousins, they were to busy checking things to see what they were going to buy. Mitsuki headed for the clothes store, when she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry please forgive me." "Mitsuki is that you?" said the mystery voice. "Yes it's me; oh you're the guy from the competition." "Yep sure am, Um do you want to go get an ice cream?" "It's my treat." "Sure ice cream sounds good." "Hey what is your name anyway?" "Oops I'm sorry, my name is Gomon." Ok Gomon lets go get that ice cream." Gomon all of the sudden had a slight pinkest color upon his cheeks. Mitsuki just looked at him like he was crazy and then just started walking ahead. (Gomon's thoughts) What is up with me I already have a girl friend? Then why am I blushing when I see Mitsuki's beautiful face. Oh man there I go again, stupid me. Must chill out, stay calm. Why did I ask Mitsuki if she wanted to go with me to get ice cream? Oh well better shut up now before she gets suspicious. (End of his thoughts). "Come on I don't have all day, I have shopping to do." "Coming." They both made it to the ice cream shop, they got their dessert. Mitsuki got Vanilla chocolate swirl ice cream and Gomon had only vanilla. Both started eating it and having a conversation. After finishing their dessert, Gomon had said goodbye and then left. Mitsuki was well on her way to go shopping. But on her way her cousins meet up with her. "Hey cousin did you buy anything yet?" "No not yet have you guys finished already?" "Actually no we have about two stores to go and then we will be done." "By the way I would like to ask who was that guy you were with." "That was Gomon he was the announcer from the competition." (I don't want to write about Mitsuki shopping so that is way I am going to skip it.)(We all know she is only going to buy girly things.) All of them finished their shopping spree and headed back home in the car. (Driving for a while)

At the House

It was almost 6:30 and they only had 30 minutes to finish getting ready. 10 minutes have passed "Time to go or we are going to be late." yelled Mitsuki. "Coming, hey Mitsuki do we have front row seats." asked Yuri. "Yeah we do have front seats now let's move it." Each of them ware their best outfits for the concert. Mitsuki is in a white t-shirt and blue jeans (how original). Yuri is in a cool lavender skirt and white tank top (awesome choice of clothes). Aya is in a pink dress (too girly for a concert don't you think). Everybody went and got into the limo and was being driven over to the concert. (Forgot to mention they get a free limo ride to the concert, oops sorry!). It was a long drive to the concert but they did make it in time.

In the concert seats waiting for the concert to began

(Bad Luck is on first) (They are talking) "Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to rock?" "YES WE ARE!!!!!!!!!! Yelled everyone that is at the concert. Bad luck began to play. Yuri was yelling at Shuichi to ask if she could dance on stage. He nodded her head to her and she came running on stage. She was on the stage dancing and even singing the song in Japanese. Shuichi was surprised by how the girl was singing his song perfectly. Bad luck was over and now it was time for Nittle Grasper. Mitsuki was only dancing a little bit. Aya and Yuri were having a great time. Soon after Nittle Grasper had ended. It was Ask turn on stage. Aya scream her lungs out when she saw Taki Aizawa on stage. Taki had asked for a volunteer to dance on stage with him and guess who got chosen. None other than Aya Fujika. That had passed on and now it was time to go back stage.

To be continued.....

Please review as fast as u can. Hope u like this chapter because there is more to come.


	3. notice

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't written more to the story but I am getting there I just have to find where I put it. Anyway just to let you know: The girl that is named Yuri is not the word you guys are thinking of. It does not mean girl/girl. It is just a name for my person. I am only letting you know so don't kill me. 


End file.
